


Lunch Runs

by orphan_account



Series: BAU Bits (Morgan/Reid fluffiness) [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lunchtime with the BAU, M/M, PDA, Secrets, Team Doesn't Know, relationship discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's lunchtime with the BAU. Morgan and Reid volunteer to go get lunch. Fluffiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Runs

The casework was in full swing. Some new unsub gunning down low level politicians as they left work. 

It was a local D.C case, high profile, with far too much media attention. Crime scenes were crowded, cameras shoved in faces. The whole miserable nine yards. 

Most of the team was holed up in Quantico, mapping out comfort zones, and deciphering a note left on one of the victims.  
The room fell into silence. Only the odd murmurs of agreement, and the scratching of pens on paper. A quiet not usually suited to the intensity of these cases. 

A stomach growled. Reid blushed, but didn't look up from the map in front of him. Everyone else looked up from their work. 

“Time for lunch?” J.J. asked, sticking her pen behind her ear. 

“I could eat,” Derek looked prepared to take a break as he leaned back in his chair, tossing his pen on the table. “Wanna make a lunch run with me Pretty Boy?” 

“Sure” he still had yet to look up from the map. “there is this super good italian takeout place downtown. Authentic, too. Their pasta primavera is to die for.” 

Derek pulled up the menu, passing his phone and a notepad around to collect orders. 

Rossi dropped three twenties on the table. “This one's on me.” 

“You got the pizza last time, let me get it.” J.J protests, sliding his twenties back at him. 

“I insist. Italian is my specialty.” 

Derek flicked his eyes between the two, until J.J relented.

“Fine.” 

“C’mon Spence.” 

Spencer scrambled up from the table, tugging his jacket from the back of the chair. “You driving or am I?” 

“That's a joke, right?” Derek asked, holding the door ajar. 

“I only got us lost one time!” Spencer scrambled for the keys in Derek's hand. “And I've been to this place before.” 

Derek held the keys out of his grasp, “Then you will make a great navigator. In the passenger seat.” 

His arm itched in the elevator, resisting the temptation to swing his arm around Spencer's shoulders and press a kiss into the side of his head. 

Both figured it was safe enough to hold hands as they walked across the parking lot, only letting go long enough to get in the car. 

Derek was finally able to be openly affectionate in the restaurant. Unabashedly slinging an arm around Spencer's shoulders, and finally pressing a kiss into his hair. 

“Is this stupid?” Spencer asked, suddnely. 

“Our relationship in general?”

“No, keeping it secret. We work with profilers, and they've probably already figured it out and it would be so much easier if we just told them wouldn't it?”

“Probably, but it’s risky. And breaks a whole slew of rules. Still would have to keep it secret in the office. But, I don't know Spence. Maybe it would be easier.” 

“So. Tell them?” 

“So, talk about it. Give it some thought. Weigh our options.” They moved to the front of the line and ordered. “In the meanwhile, make a hell of alot of lunch runs.” 

Spencer smiled when Derek pressed a tentative kiss into his cheek. 

He could live with this.

**Author's Note:**

> We never see the BAU eat. Just evidence of food being eaten. I fixed it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are so appreciated. Thanks so much.


End file.
